Release My Heart
by verbal acuity
Summary: EliClare - Clare wasn't really looking, but she couldn't help liking what she accidentally found - ongoing.
1. Release My Heart

**Disclaimer**: Degrassi isn't mine, unfortunately. If it was, this whole new season would be all about Eli and Clare.

**A/N**: This is my first ever Degrassi fanfic (on here, at least. I have one on LJ, but that was only written for a friend, so I find no need to post here, LOL), so pardon me if it's not that great. It's short, and kind of out of character, seeing as I don't really know much about Eli other than the fact that he and Clare belong together forever. So, I guess expect more EliClare? If this is good. ROFL.

* * *

RELEASE MY HEART

He's the one. I thought that K.C. was the one, thought K.C. would stay with me through everything. But it turns out he wasn't, with good reason. And not to mention Declan Coyne, with his perfect looks, much like Edward Cullen. But this Eli boy; Eli Goldsworthy ... he's smart, eloquent, witty and sarcastic. He doesn't drive a shiny silver Volvo, but he does drive a hearse named Morty. And as creepy as I thought it was when the said hearse ran over my glasses, I've grown to like Morty. Much like I've grown to like the goth boy with the most smug smirk any junior could have.

"Hi, Clare."

I shut my locker with a start, almost jumping out of my skin. He just appears! Never fails to scare me every time. He's lucky that just one look into those eyes makes me melt, otherwise I don't know how I'd be able to stand his lurking... creepiness. He's really good at showing up out of nowhere, seriously.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Oh, I'm doing great! Thanks for asking. How are you?" he countered sarcastically, normal smirk on his face. Sometimes I just wanted to... urgh.

I walked past him and he fell into step with me, head never turning away from me. I'm starting to think that that quirked half-smile was permanently attached to his face. Not that I didn't like it... What am I thinking? This boy would never have any interest in me. _We're just English partners, Clare, don't get ahead of yourself._ I sighed. One could only wish.

Ever-observant Eli noticed my sigh. "Parents again?"

"Hm?" He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again as I spoke. "Oh, no, not this time."

Shaking his head he faced forward to watch where he was walking finally. "You know, Clare, if you heard me the first time, why question what I asked," he said, smirk back in place. He was mocking me. I couldn't help but grin myself and shove his shoulder lightly, which caused him to do something that I should be used to by now. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me against his chest. Right in the middle of the hallway, near the door to our English class.

"Eli -" I stopped myself once I noticed the close proximity we had. I could feel his breath against my forehead, and I'm pretty sure he could feel my shaky breath on his neck. He didn't move away and I couldn't bring myself to move either; it was somewhat... comforting to be this close to him, I couldn't help but relax into his grip.

"Clare." His voice was like a song, a soft melody from a violin, as he whispered in my ear. "We have to get to class." As if on cue the bell rang and he released my wrist, released my heart.

Eli Goldsworthy, I think I'm in love with you.

* * *

Reviews are lovely~ If this was liked enough, I might make one in Eli's point of view. Maybe I'm trudging into dangerous waters?


	2. Pulling Me In

**Disclaimer**: We all know Degrassi isn't mine, right?

**A/N**: So. I was really inspired by all the reviews for Clare's point of view that I needed to write Eli's. I guess this will just be a twoshot? Unless told otherwise. IDK. I tried, and I don't think I'm that great at Eli's POV, but all that matters is I tried? ROFL. This one's shorter, but it works, I guess. I wish I could write him better. I just really hope this one is as well-liked as the first one. The reviews really meant a lot to me. I just wish I could be poetic for once. I tried. LOL. Failed. Oh, and I forgot to mention that I'm new to writing het pairings. Not normal for me.

* * *

PULLING ME IN

I almost kissed her then, right there, in the middle of the hallway, much like the first time in the park. I keep coming close, but this time I had to stop myself. I hated it, hated the fact that this girl - the one I've only met a few days ago, even ran over the glasses of - had such control over me. It's like she took my self-control, of which I usually have held back and locked tight, and crumpled it in her soft, gentle hands. Ironic.

This girl's softness, _gentleness_, might be the death of me some day.

I wish I sat behind her, instead of the other way around. If I could I would spend the day staring at her, wishing that curly, chopped red hair could run through my fingers like the finest silk. I wish I could reach out and grab her, pull her towards me and recite poetry to her all day, never once removing my arms from her waist.

Any girl I've ever had a semblance of a crush on never came close to Clare Edwards - she is everything I'm not, and everything I could ever ask for in a girl. I want to be lost in those baby blues like I was staring at the sea, listening to the waves after a storm. I would write her the finest poetry about the horizon separating the bright blue sky from the neverending ocean, and how neither could ever compare to the beauty I see in her eyes.

I don't want her to look at anybody but me. I want the brightness of her smile to be directed at me, and that soft hand clasped tightly into mine. I want her next English assignment to be written about me... to have her shy blush directed at me as she hands me the paper to look over for her - the paper that has her feelings for _me_.

"Eli?"

The bell rings and we stand. She gives me a confused look and I shrug and quirk my lips into my normal smug smirk. "You ready?" I ask and she nods.

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I counter, crooked smirk still in place. With her, answering with a question is always the best option. She makes the most adorable frustrated pouting faces and trudges ahead acting as if she's mad at me. But I know she's not. She's always anticipating what crazy thing Elijah Goldsworthy is going to do next, and I'm always sure to leave her guessing.

I follow behind her at a slow pace, knowing she'll be waiting with my best friend and most trusted companion, Morty.

My smirk never falls when I see that I'm right. Maybe this means that someday I'll get a kiss from the girl that I couldn't help falling for, the girl with the vice-like grip on my heart.

* * *

Reviews are lovely, indeed. :)


	3. Lovesong

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Can I stop putting disclaimers now?

**A/N**: So, I guess this is just gonna keep going. I'm hoping I don't disappoint you at all with this. I'm really trying. I want this story to work with minimal disappointment. LOL. The song Eli's playing in the car is Lovesong by The Cure. He seems like the type to listen to The Cure. xD; I was writing this earlier today, but then I heard the song Bleed by Cold and had to write my other story that was posted a few hours ago. Just finshed this now. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

LOVESONG

I never knew the meaning of 'public embarrassment' until I met Eli Goldsworthy. It's like he lives to make me do embarrassing things. From telling me to yell at the top of my lungs in the middle of a park to having Ms. Dawes sign me up for the Student Showcase despite my protests.

Oh, and having him grab me in the middle of the hallway was not on the top of my 'To-Do' list. Well, it might have been. But he doesn't need to know that - wouldn't want to make him any more smug than he already is. His head might blow up.

"Where to?"

His voice broke me from my reverie and I couldn't help but blush at what that voice does to me. Not even the world's best storyteller could explain it in words.

"Somewhere we can do our work," I said with a grin, surely spoiling his good time.

But still that smirk remained. "You're no fun," he replied and I could hear the amusement in his voice. The engine started and we were off to who-knows-where.

I never much paid attention to the music that came out of Morty's speakers - what with it all being screaming, I just couldn't understand it - but I listened this time. And I could actually hear the words, understand them even!

_'Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again,'_ sounded softly from the speakers - the softest I've ever heard come from these speakers - and I couldn't help but turn towards him as he focused on the road. _'Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again.'_ This isn't really... Eli music. I've never heard something like this before coming from Eli's _hearse_. It's a change, but I don't think I exactly dislike it. I mean, I don't want him to change in any way, but I don't mind this kind of change.

"Tired of the screaming?" I asked casually, smiling softly. He spared a quick glance at me and I saw the question in those emerald pools, but he didn't say anything. "Your music, I mean."

I watched as his expression flickered to something else for a moment, then went back to normal, well, normal in Eli terms. Nothing about this boy was normal.

"Yeah."

I was a little surprised that that was all he had to say. Something was definitely different.

"So," I started, trying to make small talk. For some reason I have no words when he's around. It's like he steals them from me. His very presence is a distraction, though not a bad one. He keeps me from thinking about my parents and the inevitable divorce that's soon to come (though I'm hoping not). "Where are we off to?"

I saw a flicker of a smirk before he replied, "You'll see."

You can't really blame a girl for worrying a little bit. After all, who knows if he's planning more public embarrassment?

_'Whatever words I say, I will always love you.'_

* * *

Reviews are lovely. Also, I'm sorry this is so short. Next chapter, of course, will be Eli's POV. Guess I like the back and forth thing. Makes it interesting?


	4. Shining Star

**A/N**: I gave up on disclaimers, you know it's not mine. Anyway. This is another take on Eli's past. I feel this could be written better, but I'm at a loss. I tried. Sorry if it disappoints anyone, LOL. Though, this one is longer than all the other ones I've written. So I guess in a way it's better...? ROFL.

* * *

SHINING STAR

Anticipation. It's what I live for. I know she's always anticipating my next move and I love it. Everything about this girl I can't help but love. Especially her observance. I've never known someone to notice everything, but she seems to do just that. Even if I wanted to I could never hide from her. Without realizing it, she'd obtained the key for the lock around my heart, and she was using it to her advantage.

For once, I didn't know what to say. How am I supposed to tell her that my change in music is because of her? I could never tell her that my heart sings when she looks at me, that disgustingly sappy words bleed from my brain when she speaks.

God, I don't feel like myself anymore. I didn't think that I was capable of being so drawn to one human being. But I guess that's different now.

I turned onto an unpopulated street and slowed the car down to accomodate to the speed limit, though I didn't really want to. Usually I wouldn't - what's life without any risks? - but I want to elongate my time with her.

"Where are we?" I didn't realize how much I missed that voice. "I've never been around here before."

I smirked. "We're almost there," I replied, then added, "Trust me." And she did. Trust me, I mean. If she didn't she would have asked me to turn around, or would have never gotten into the car with me in the first place. I had her trust, and I was so glad for it, because I trust her with my heart, trust her with every part of me. I would give her anything, after such little time of knowing her.

We came to a stop at an abandoned house, and I couldn't help the emotions that ran through my head. I shut off the ignition and stepped out of the car. Before Clare could even touch the handle, I had her door open and my hand stretched towards her. She gave me the most beautiful shy smile I've ever seen and took my hand. I've never seen such beauty or gentleness in anyone before.

I didn't let go of her hand; she didn't seem like she minded, either. Turning towards the house, I answered the question that was in her deep eyes. "My old house." I saw a flicker of shock on her face and continued, "No one moved here after we left. It's been like this awhile."

She turned towards me. "How long ago did you live here? I mean, you only started at Degrassi this year, and this place couldn't look this abandoned in such short time..."

I actually managed a smile. "Seven years ago," I said, looking fondly at the house. "We've, well, _I've_ moved twice. I live with my grandparents now, but the first time I moved, I moved with my parents. That was when they were... happy. Happy for me at least. They didn't want to ruin my childhood." I almost laughed. "Like I didn't do that well enough for myself."

"What do you mean?" I could feel her eyes on me, burning into my soul like a wonderful fire on an ice cold day. But I didn't turn to look at her.

"I knew something was wrong, back when I was thirteen, and that was when I started wearing all my black clothes," I explained, eyeing the house up and down. It really was a nice house to live in, I loved it. "When I started listening to the music I listen to now. When I fell in love with the very idea of death."

"Kind of like me?" she laughed softly. "Minus the angry screaming and death, of course. I don't much like the thought of... death." I could see her cringe through the corner of my eye and smirked.

I nodded. "Exactly."

"So why did you bring me here?" I could tell she didn't mind, though. I was sharing my story with her, the story that I've never shared with anyone else. She's just curious, with wholesome, good-natured thoughts.

"I used to come here a lot. Once I found the way by myself, that is," I said quietly, finally turning towards her. "It's special to me. I haven't been here in a while." Seeing the recognition sparkle in her eyes, I couldn't help but bring back my smirk. Though it didn't dull her mood. Nothing could dull Clare Edwards. She was like a shining star on a moonless night. The exact star that always leads me right back home.

I tug lightly on her hand and pull her with me as I start walking. "Eli?" She sounds worried. But there's no reason to be.

We walk around the back of the house to my favorite spot. I hear a gasp from behind me and know that this will be hers, too.

"I don't know how this happens, or if someone takes care of it," I release her hand and reach down to run my fingers softly against the pink rose near our feet, "But this place has always been like this. Well-kept, beautiful." _Much like you, Clare._ I grasp her hand again and pull her down with me and watch as she does the same as I did with the delicate flower.

"This place is... wonderful," she breathes. I smile, just for her. "I'm glad you shared it with me, Eli."

I don't know what to say so I pull her onto the grass by my grip on her hand and lay down next to her. She gasps softly but doesn't protest. We watch the sunset together and I couldn't help but stare in awe at the one bright star in the moonless sky.

* * *

Reviews are lovely and keep me writing this story. :D


	5. Stay With Me

**Disclaimer**: If it was mine, Eli would have kissed Clare from day one.

Took me a while. I got distracted. UGH. Also, this one isn't that great. This story's almost done, I think. Woo!

OHMYGOD. WHY IS ELI SO MEEEEEAN? "I'm sorry I lead you on." UGH. HOW COULD YOU, ELI? You frickin' KNOW that you love her. You know she loves you too! Just be together already, ohmygod. ;_; The wait for these episodes is killing me...

* * *

STAY WITH ME

My eyes open and I realize where I am. I'm laying in the backyard of Eli's old house, nestled up against his side. His arms are wrapped tight and protectively around my waist and my head is resting on his chest. The steady rise and fall of each breath he takes lifts my head up and down and I feel completely comfortable - like I belong. I close my eyes again but quickly flutter open. It must be so late!

I try to sit up, but his grip tightens subconciously and pulls me, if possible, closer. I gasp when I am pulled so close I'm half on top of him. I fidget and squirm, trying to do this as quietly as possible. I reach into my pocket for my phone. My parents are going to kill me! It's 12:05 in the morning. There's no possible way that we could have slept for, like, six hours!

"Eli," I say, frantic, and begin shaking his shoulders. "Eli!"

A smirk crosses his features and I blink, surprised. He was... faking? I can't help myself. I smack his shoulder hard and try to pull away again. His grip tightens again and he pulls roughly. His hands hook at the back of my thighs and lift me up so that I straddle his hips. My face turns a bright crimson and I look away. "Eli, we -" I bit my lip, embarrassed, and say, "We - we have to go." The smirk doesn't falter, though, and his hands lock in mine, holding me in place. Something about the look in his eyes makes me nervous. I'm scared. I don't know what he's capable of.

"Clare," he murmurs and I give him a questioning look. "Stay with me tonight." He doesn't wait for a response before he sits up and presses his lips against mine, stealing my words, taking my breath away. I've waited for this for so long and yet... I pull back in shock, eyes wide. He still looks smug as ever. He knows, was all I could think. He knows how much I enjoyed that. "Stay," he whispered, lips grazing mine again.

I couldn't help but nod and let him capture my lips again.

* * *

He walks me back to Morty and opens the back hatch. Somehow I think he's planned this because there are two pillows and one large blanket sprawled out. I don't think he fell asleep when I did. And that just makes me feel so exposed. He was well aware of the time, was well aware of the fact that I have a strict curfew and my parents are probably sending out a search party by now, blaming each other for this, causing another fight that could lead me to go home to one nasty divorce and custody issues. I played the scene in my head. My parents fighting over me. My mom crying, please don't leave me Clare I need you. And my dad screaming right back at her you're not suitable to take care of our daughter.

A hand in mine pulled me from my broken world. Eli squeezed my hand and gave me a little tug. I nodded and climbed into the back of Morty. I'd never been back here before, probably because it might have creeped me out a little bit. How many dead bodies were carried away in this thing? I almost laughed, wondering what Eli would say if he heard me call Morty a "thing". But for a hearse, this was really... roomy. Albeit still creepy.

The door hatch closed and we were alone in the dark. I bit my lip, averting my eyes - despite the darkness I could still see the glow of the green eyes staring intently at me. I shivered. I made sure our bodies were as far from each other as possible. I turned the purity ring around my finger, reminding myself that pure hearts wait. That phrase should be the one thing saving me from myself, saving me from Eli.

I felt rather than saw him move closer to me. His arm draped across my shoulder. His breath fanning in my ear sent shivers down my spine. "Eli," I said, breath ragged. The closer he gets to me the harder it is to breathe. I don't know why he does this to me.

His fingers played with the ends of my curls, tugging here and there. "Hm?" he whispered, and I could tell he was even closer. His mouth was right at my ear. Involuntarily another shiver ran through me.

"I can't -" I almost groaned when his lips came in contact with my ear. "We can't do this, I -"

Reaching down, his fingers locked with mine, his other hand following to gently touch my purity ring, much like I had before. He pulled my hand up and kissed the ring softly. "I know," he said, slowly pressing me onto my back. I gasped his name. "But this isn't completely against your religion, is it?" I could see the smirk on his face. "Not if I do all the work."

Before I could say anything his cool fingers were sliding up my shirt, teasing the skin, making my stomach constrict against the feeling. His other hand tugged at the button of my jeans, popping it open and pulling the zipper down expertly. I momentarily forgot who I was when he touched me. Couldn't remember that I was in a hearse with possibly the most dark-minded boy I'd ever met, hands held above my head while a smooth hand did its work, lips marking my neck.

I've never felt such bliss in my whole life.

* * *

Butcher, butcher, butcher... That's all I'm good for. XD


End file.
